goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Favian Mendoza gets Executed
Favian Mendoza gets Executed is the last episode of Favian gets Grounded Series. It is part four of Favian Mendoza Gets Grounded for Hyper Eternity. Characters *Joey as Favian Mendoza *Alan as Mr. Mendoza (Favian's dad) *Eric as MrEmperorCJ, SuperMarioKing1999 *Julie as Gem Diamondgirl76 and Karolina Dean *Ivy as Iris and Female Kana *Salli as Giffany *Kayla as Miss Brie Anna and Dark Magician Girl *Dave as Simon Eastwood *Dallas as Officer Goodman *Scary Voice as Geon Non speaking *Mrs. Lane *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Mr. Dennis *Julia Bayne *Kate Gillus *Alexis from SevenSuperGirls *Sunset Shimmer *TDOTLOMB *Renge Midohara *Judge Eric *Sgt. Morris Summary The Australian police took him to the police car to take him to jail. The newsman Jack is happy that Favian Mendoza is going to be cooked by Geon. The good guys MrEmperorCJ, his BFF Gem Diamondgirl76, his girlfriend Karolina Dean, Julia Bayne, Miss Brie Anna, SuperMarioKing1999, are glad to see Favian Mendoza get roasted by Geon. The Mystery Inc. are holding a sign. Karolina Dean says 'Come on CJ, I'll hold you;' and picks up MrEmperorCJ in her arms. Meanwhile in room 1 (a room with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink) Favian Mendoza will have to wait until his death on his birthday. Favian Mendoza's dad tells him that he is going to be executed and grounded forever, he starts to cry in Discord's no voice. Later, Officer Goodman takes Favian with him and shaves his hair, puts a fluffy wipe on his butt. Finally, he takes Favian to the execution chamber. Favian Mendoza says "DAMN YOU ALL!! I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!", but Officer Goodman tells him not to say those last words, then calls Geon to burn Favian Mendoza with his flamethrower for killing Female Kana's mom along with 999 million people, killing him for good. Goodman and Geon are very happy, leaving the police department, cheering for Favian Mendoza's death. SuperMarioKing1999, Slippy V, Mr. Dennis and Mrs. Lane are cheering with a sign says No More Foulmouth. Alexis from SevenSuperGirls, Karolina Dean, Kate Gillus, Sunset Shimmer are also cheering, holding a picture of Favian Mendoza with the x on his eyes. Newsman Jack is telling people that Favian Mendoza is executed for the murder of Azura and 900 million people. SuperMarioKing1999 appeared saying 'What will happen to his body?' Jack repied 'His body will be cremated by Julia Bayne and he will be in Hell' SuperMarioKing1999 walks away, smiling. Female Kana appears saying "How many porn shows he watched?" Jack replied "He watched 100 porn shows such as Motto To Love Ru. Oh, I forgot your name". Female Kana says "I'm Female Kana. I hope my mom will be revived by The Lion Guard", then she walks away crying happily. Jack concludes the news saying 'That's all the GNN news for now. GNN News is sponsored by Geico, 15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance. This is newsman Jack saying goodbye.' At the graveyard, Favian Mendoza is finally dead and his grave says 'R.I.P Favian Mendoza (1991-2018)'. Mr. Mendoza cheered and Karolina Dean is romantically holding MrEmperorCJ in her arms. Transcript: *(Melbourne, Australia, March 2, 2018) *to: A Japanese car police car parks outside a 3 story Japanese police station *to: Favian Mendoza at a largest 3 story Japanese police station standing in front of the police height chart *Favian Mendoza got measured by the police height chart *Male Japanese Police Officer: Alright, let's go to the courthouse! *Japanese police car park outside a large Japanese courthouse *to: Favian, Mr. Alan, Mrs. Stevenson, Principal Lockwood, Prince Tuesday, Miss Elaina, O the Owl, Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittykat, Prince Wednesday, King Friday, Mom Tiger, Dad Tiger, King Friday and lots of the Land of Make-Believe's European kings, queens, princes, princesses and their royal families, prime ministers and presidents and military leaders and their families and the Judge in the courthouse. *Judge: Court is now in session. So Favian Mendoza, how do you plead? *Favian: I plead not guilty! *Judge: Read the charges your honor. *Mr. Alan: I told him not to draw a penis on the wall. He also told me to burn in hell. *Judge: Thanks, Mr. Alan. Mrs. Stevenson, come up to the stand! *Mrs. Stevenson: Favian Mendoza is our supervillain. I'm tired of him faking sick and all the bad things he has done. He broke my leg during Detention and got expelled. Favian, you are expelled for life! *Judge: Thanks, Mrs. Stevenson. Mr. Mendoza, come up to the stand! *Mr. Mendoza: My son has been doing bad stuff such as killing Azura from Fire Emblem Fates because he's tired of her beating him up and taking him away too many times. After he gets burned by Geon, Lloyd from Ninjago will become his nightmare in the Deeprealms. *Judge: Thanks, Mr. Mendoza. So what's the verdict? *Mr. Alan: Guilty! *Mrs. Stevenson: Guilty! *Principal Lockwood: Guilty! *Mr. Mendoza: Guilty! *Judge: So what is Favian's punishment? *Prince Tuesday: He will be burned by a crocodile monster named Geon. *Judge: You heard what he said. Guards, take him away. Court adjourned! *(A Police car drives past the courthouse) *Jack: This is ABC News Australia, today we're going to talk about a 12-year-old Mexican Austrailian Boy named Favian Mendoza facing execution. His last meal was gross animal foods but he refused it. He will be roasted by a crocodile monster named Geon. *Iris: *Giffany: *Dark Magician Girl: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Feedback) *Geon: Sorry, now I'll burn you with my flamethrower once and for all and for killing Azura! *Jack: Favian Mendoza was burned to death by Geon at 10:30 PM. Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku will revive Azura and Ike, Female Kana, The Babylon Rogues and the King of the Monsters will join with them to tickle her feet, while the Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs see her on TV in the sequel. Trivia Category:Grounded Videos Category:Executed Videos Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:Favian Mendoza's grounded days Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days